Cascada de sueños diversos
by Karina Anto Lis et Roses
Summary: Aquel fue un encuentro casual que ni la noche serena podría haber predicho en aquel mundo tan distinto. Diría que ese es un resumen, pero no lo entenderían bien si no lo leen. ¡Fic extraño y sigo poniendo a mi narrativa cosas poéticas! yay (?). FrUK/ Posible multipairing y menciones de FraPru muchos capítulos más adelante... de esta historia que ni tiene un fin.


_N/A: Por el momento no tengo tiempo de continuar los fanfics inconclusos, tampoco muchos ánimo; por cierto haré de nuevo "FrUK versions" , volviéndolo a leer –luego de siglos (?)- no me gusta Dx._

**SOBRE ESTE FANFIC:**

Cada capítulo será muy corto, como cuatro o menos –o tal vez más- párrafos por capítulo. ¿Por qué? Simple, no creo avanzar uno si lo hago muy largo y tampoco cuento con mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

¿Por qué hago este fanfic? Porque llevo pensando en esta idea mucho tiempo, amo el FrUK, pero a veces me cansa escribir, y pues…

**Naho-chan**: ¡Realmente me alegraron y animaron todos y cada uno de tus comentarios en "Tan simple como un beso"! ¡Muchas gracias! Uvu te respondo con más cuando suba más historias allí uvuUu.

Advertencia: Puede que tenga lemon, y puede que llegue a ser una historia MUY MUY jodidamente extraña, sólo tengo muy vagas ideas e imágenes mentales de los próximos capítulos, por lo que ni tengo idea cómo avanzaré, escribiré lo que se me ocurra, si tienen sugerencias estaré encantada de leerlas y puede que las escriba.

Ahora… ¡El fanfic!

* * *

**Cascada de sueños diversos**

El manto casi azul marino descendía lentamente dejando ver a su paso luceros, así llegaba la noche acallada por las luces de aquella pequeña ciudad apartada de Londres y próxima a pueblos casi olvidados.

Había un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, muy popular por la variedad de sus bebidas y la efímera esencia que desenvolvía recuerdos de uno y alguien más, pero no muy concurrido por la profunda sensación de melancolía que recorría la posada en la parte trasera, como si un espíritu en pena reclamara atención, pero nadie era lo suficientemente capaz de brindársela. En ese bar ahora se encontraba un parisino nombrado Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis era un reconocido modelo, con mucha fama en su país y con prometedores nuevos contratos en toda Europa; así mismo en secreto trabajaba como chef, siendo el arte de cocinar una de sus pasiones. Aquel era un hombre apasionado por la belleza, el glamour, el buen vino y el amor.

Allí, junto a la barra se encontraba sentado el de ojos azules, coqueteando con el que repartía las copas en el bar y contándole al mismo sobre las maravillas de su país, una escena graciosa ciertamente, debido a que el barman británico parecía estar tan encantado como molesto con el francés.

Se había quedado ahí aún luego de que sus amigos se fueran, como si de un hechizo se tratase sentía que tenía que esperar. Tenía un sustancioso contrato para tomarse fotografías en aquel pueblo destacado por el misticismo de sus sombras, y no rechazaría aquella oportunidad por prejuicios.

No fue mucho después de que por la puerta apareciera un hombre de aproximadamente su misma estatura y edad, de ojos verdes, una sonrisa sarcástica y tan elegante como el sigilo de una serpiente. Una indescifrable sensación de alivio recorrió por su espina dorsal antes de soltar un leve suspiro, se preguntó qué pasaba con él mismo… no tenía sentido reaccionar así al ver a alguien, ni por muy atractivo que le pareciera.

Sonrió de lado y se levantó del banco de la barra, no perdía nada intentando conocer a una nueva persona.

En el pecho del de ojos esmeralda con el cabello desordenado colgaba una cadena que sostenía una fina figura de un zafiro azul con forma de la espada de cartas con bordes de plata y oro, ese mismo sujeto se sentó en una banca de una mesa próxima al francés, parecía mirarle fíjamente de reojo.

"Por sobre todo… de nuevo"

Fue el murmullo que estremeció su alma, y que escuchó muy cerca de su oído sin que a unos pasos alrededor de él alguien se encontrara, entonces sintió su cuerpo congelarse… ¡Conocía a aquel hombre que nunca recordaba haber visto! ¿Cómo era aquello posible? No como aquellos rostros repetitivos con los que cruzas al dar la vuelta a la esquina cada mañana, realmente sentía que le conocía más que a sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo era un completo extraño del que sólo tenía la idea que podría formarse en cualquiera al verlo por casualidad.

* * *

Creo que lo del signo de espadas ya da una idea de lo que quiero hacer… No, no pondré ni una mínima mención de USUK, es mi NOTP y… ¿por qué en la gran GRAN GRAAAN mayoría de fanfics fruk ME los arruinan con eso (recalco el "me" para señalar que a mí particularmente me molesta leerlo, si a alguien le gusta pues bien por esa persona, pero a mí simplemente no me atrae dicha pareja)? ¿Por qué no mencionar otras parejas con Iggy, el AsaKiku, PrUK, incluso el UKSp me parecen lindas... o por qué no con alguna hermosa chica como Seychelles (por cierto, me molesta que se basen en al juego para afirmar ciertas cosas y no consideren que en este Iggy se siente muy atraído por Seychelles, también me enfurece bastante que la traten de pu**, ¡ella es genial!)?

Sí les gustó este inicio sería agradable que dejen una sugerencia para continuar la historia review. ¡Gracias!


End file.
